The Night Before My Wedding Anniversary
by Jjoan
Summary: Ketika kita terpisahkan, apakah aku akan mengikhlaskan dirimu? [GS/MEANIE/AU/ONESHOOT]


**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

 **Rated**

All Ages

 **WARNING!**

Gender Switch, OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _There's no love like your love_

 _And no other could give more love_

 _There's nowhere unless you're there_

 _All the time All the way_

 _© Everything I do, I do it for you – Brian Adams_

Aku sudah memasuki usia senja saat tubuh manusia mulai lelah. Sekarat, aku menerima kenyataan kalau aku sudah tua. Mingyu adalah suamiku. Kami berdua sepakat untuk tidak mempunyai anak walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu Mingyu pastilah ingin memiliki seorang keturunan. Tapi, Mingyu pernah berkata kehadiranku sudah lebih dari cukup.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, aku dan Mingyu harus berulang kali menghadapi kematian saudara, teman, dan kerabat. Kami tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi kini.

Ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Mingyu selalu kami rayakan hanya berdua saja. Memang sederhana tetapi kami sangat bahagia. Perjalanan hidup kami sangat penuh warna dan pengalaman.

Mingyu lebih muda satu tahun dari ku, sedangkan usiaku kini genap tujuh puluh enam tahun. Aku selalu membuat kue cokelat dan kopi panas kesukaannya saat ia melukis.

Sejak kecil Mingyu senang melukis, tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang mendukungnya untuk menjadi seorang pelukis dengan mengatakan lukisan Mingyu tidak bagus dan tidak hidup. Namun, setelah mengenal dan menikah denganku, aku selalu memberi dorongan kepadanya agar ia mau untuk terus berusaha dan mengikuti berbagai perlombaan.

Memang jarang sekali Mingyu memenangkan perlombaan. Tidak banyak orang yang mengatakan lukisannya bagus, tapi bagiku lukisan Mingyu-lah yang terbagus.

Aku senang kalau Mingyu memuji kue cokelat dan kopi panas yang aku buat dapat memberi inspirasi lukisannya. Walaupun sering aku membuatkan untuknya. Namun, tidak pernah kata bosan keluar dari mulutnya.

Jadi, kopi dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue cokelat selalu ada di dalam daftar belanjaanku.

Pagi itu Mingyu sudah ada di beranda rumah. Tampaknya ia lelah sekali. Matanya yang merah dan bengkak, tidak bisa menipu kalau dia tidak tidur semalaman. Memang beberapa hari terakhir ini kulihat Mingyu tidak tidur.

Sudah berulang kali aku menyarankan agar ia menjaga kondisinya. Setiap kali aku bertanya apa yang ia kerjakan semalam suntuk, selalu saja ia mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

Malam tiba, seperti biasanya aku selalu tidur terlebih dahulu.

Di tengah malam aku terbangun, kulihat Mingyu tidak ada di sebelahku, lagi-lagi ia tidak tidur. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Pelan-pelan ku langkahkan kaki agar tidak terdengar suara asing bagi Mingyu.

Di sela pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat, aku berusaha melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang Mingyu lakukan. Ternyata Mingyu sedang melukis, dengan jari-jari yang bergemetar ia melukis dirinya.

Aku kembali ke dalam hangatnya balutan selimutku, meskipun rasanya aku ingin menarik Mingyu dan memarahinya untuk tidur. Tetapi, tampaknya ia serius sekali dengan lukisannya itu sehingga aku tidak berani mengganggunya.

Dua minggu lagi ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Mingyu. Tak terasa dua minggu lagi tepat lima puluh tahun kami menempuh hidup bersama. Aku berharap di hari istimewa besok Mingyu memberikan kejutan yang _special_ untukku.

Sedangkan aku akan memberinya sesuatu yang memang tidak seberapa tetapi mungkin berguna untuknya.

Lalu di suatu sore, Mingyu berpamitan padaku. Dia ingin berjalan-jalan saja katanya. Dikenakannya jaket dan topi berwarna abu-abu yang sudah tua.

Di dinding kayu rumah kami tergantung sebuah cermin usang yang sudah berumur, Mingyu menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin itu.

Dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan raut muka yang sedih ia berkata.

"Aku ini memang sudah benar-benar tua dan jaket yang kukenakan ini adalah pemberian pertamamu saat SMA dulu."

Kemudian kuhampiri Mingyu, kurapihkan kerah jaket nya yang masih tertekuk ke dalam.

"Tapi dirimu masih tampan seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu Ming," puji ku. Pria tua itu tersenyum sendu dan mengacak rambutku yang sudah hampir memutih semua.

Kemudian Mingyu bergegas keluar pintu dan menuruni anak tangga menuju ke jalan. Ia melambaikan tangannya setelah sampai di ujung jalan, ku balas lambaian tangan itu dan segera ku tutup semua jendela karena hari hampir gelap.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Mingyu, aku menata ruangan tempat Mingyu melukis. Kuas-kuas yang berserakan ku ikat mejadi satu lalu ku simpan di dalam kotak kecil, beberapa cat warna mengotori lantai di sekitarnya.

Kemudian ku ambil kain yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk membersihkan lantai dari cat-cat itu. Lukisan-lukisan Mingyu ku pindahkan di belakang pintu supaya terlihat rapi.

Ku lihat lukisan Mingyu satu persatu tetapi tidak ku temui lukisan yang ia lukis semalam. Sudah kucari di setiap sudut ruangan tempat Mingyu melukis, tetap saja tidak ku temui. Ah sudahlah, mungkin ia membuangnya karena malu jika kulihat karena hasilnya tidak bagus.

Saat ku rapikan ruangan itu, di rak buku yang tergantung di dinding, ku lihat buku tebal yang masih terbuka dan sepertinya Mingyu belum selesai membacanya. Ku ambil buku itu, ternyata buku karangan seorang penulis terkenal. Namun, Mingyu tampaknya sering sekali membaca nya. Terlihat dari kertas-kertas halaman yang lecak karena sering dibuka.

Perlahan aku menuju ke kursi sambil membaca buku itu.

'Perkawinan adalah bersatunya dua jiwa di mana jiwa yang ketiga akan terlahir di dunia.'

'Perkawinan adalah bersatunya dua jiwa dengan kekuatan cinta untuk menghapus keterpisahan.'

'Perkawinan adalah kesatuan yang lebih tinggi untuk menggabungakan dua jiwa yang terpisah itu.'

'Perkawinan adalah lingkaran emas dalam sebuah rantai yang awalnya adalah pandangan mata berakhir dalam keabadian.'

'Perkawinan adalah hujan suci yang jatuh dari langit yang bersih untuk menghasilkan buah dan memberkahi alam.'

'Perkawinan adalah bersatunya dua insan karena saling mengerti, membutuhkan, bukan sebagai pasangan tapi sebagai sahabat. Sahabat abadi yang selalu ada dalam suka maupun duka.'

'Dan moment perkawinan yang paling indah adalah di mana kita menjalankan perahu bahtera yang kita pakai untuk sampai di tempat di mana cinta kita kan abadi selamanya,'

Setelah ku baca buku itu, aku sangat terkesan dengan apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Kuakui Mingyu memang sangat romantis. Ku kembalikan buku itu ke dalam rak, ku tutup buku itu dan kuberi batas sampai mana Mingyu membacanya.

Tiba-tiba dering bel pintu sangat mengejutkanku. Ah, siapa yang datang bertamu? aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak ku kenal berdiri di depanku, ia tampak terengah-engah mengatur napasnya karena tergesa-gesa. Pemuda itu berkata kepadaku.

"Nyonya Wonwoo Kim?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya itu namaku, ada apa?" pemuda itu memberitahukan bahwa Mingyu pingsan di pinggir jalan dan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit olehnya.

Aku terkejut sekali dengan apa yang ia beritakan, tanpa berpikir panjang segera ku ambil jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar.

Pemuda itu mengantarku menuju rumah sakit. Jarak rumah menuju rumah sakit lumayan juga bagiku yang sudah tua ini.

Kepanikan memenuhi pikiranku, sempat aku menyalahkan diriku mengapa membiarkan Mingyu pergi sendirian dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat lemah seperti kekurangan gizi seperti itu, aku memang bodoh.

Di depanku sudah berdiri gedung rumah sakit yang sudah tua dan megah. Pemuda itu menunjukan kamar Mingyu berada. Sesampai di depan kamar Mingyu, pemuda itu berpamitan padaku untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terhenti karena menolong Mingyu.

Tak sempat aku menanyakan siapa namanya dan dari mana asalnya, karena kepanikananku. Tetapi aku yakin tuhan akan membalas perbuatan baiknya itu.

Kamar 1717, ku buka perlahan pintu berwarna putih pucat itu dan ku lihat Mingyu terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia tersenyum lemah padaku dan mengulurkan tangan, kuraih tangannya tetapi aku tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun begitu juga dengan Mingyu.

Tak lama Mingyu tertidur dan kelihatan lelah sekali. Ku tinggalkan Mingyu sendirian di kamarnya.

Ku temui dialah dokter yang menangani Mingyu. Dokter itu menyatakan Mingyu mengidap kanker stadium akhir. Rasa terkejut membuatku tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Kapan Mingyu terkena penyakit mematikan itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Sempat aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak mengira bahwa sudah dekat saatnya. Kematian memang akan tiba pada setiap orang, tetapi sekarang belum waktunya Mingyu meninggalkanku.

Aku belum siap Ming…aku belum siap… .Tetapi, walau bagaimana pun aku harus siap mengahadapi kenyataan yang tidak bisa ku hindari.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin memanfaatkan sisa waktuku bersamanya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan lalu melepas tangisanku.

Aku menginap di rumah sakit menemani Mingyu. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan kurus, tinggal kulit pembungkus tulang. Persis raga tak bernyawa.

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatapku tersenyum. Aku berusaha tak terlihat habis menangis dan membalas senyumannya, Mingyu tidak boleh melihatku menangis.

Lelaki itu menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia berusaha mengusap air mata di pipiku yang tak berhenti mengalir meskipun aku sudah berusaha menahannya.

Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika tanpa Mingyu, dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

"Woo….." Suara Mingyu yang lembut dan sedikit serak menggunggah lamunanku. Dia berjanji tidak pernah meninggalkanku.

Perasaan damai menyelimutiku, rasanya seperti direngguh dalam pelukan penuh kasih. Aku memberikan dorongan semangat padanya agar ia kuat. Ya, Mingyu harus tetap kuat.

Aku selalu memohon pada Mingyu supaya jangan meniggalkanku. Aku tak tahu apa dia mengerti soal permohonananku, yang ku tahu hanyalah setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya suaranya terdengar lebih lelah.

Dan aku mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa suatu saat aku pasti tak akan melihatnya lagi.

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit tidak terasa besok adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Sore itu aku melangkah keluar kamar untuk memesan kue tart di _'Cake shop'_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Dengan langkahku yang sedikit tertatih-tatih, aku tak mengira ulang tahun kami berlangsung di rumah sakit, dengan tidak dihadiri tawa canda bahagia, beberapa cerita dan meniup lilin bersama seperti biasanya.

Padahal tahukah kalian? Besok adalah hari yang amat _special_ bagiku dan Mingyu, tetapi tuhan berencana lain di rumah sakitlah kami melewatkan saat bahagia.

Tapi aku masih beryukur pada tuhan. Dia masih mengizinkanku bersama Mingyu selama 50 tahun, dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

Aku jadi teringat sahabatku Jihoon, yang harus ditinggal Soonyoung saat umur kami masih muda dan sehat. Dan aku tahu Jihoon sangat tergoncang saat itu. Umurnya masih 24 tahun. Tapi ia tegar dan setia dengan Soonyoung hingga akhir hayatnya.

Aku salut dengan anak itu. Dan kini aku harus lebih tegar darinya. Aku sudah tidak sabar berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku nanti di Nirwana yang indah.

Sesampainya di _cake shop_ segara aku memesan kue _tart_ dan ku ambil besok.

Setelah selesai memesan kemudian aku telusuri kembali jalan demi jalan menuju rumah sakit. Suasana ramai di kota sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan hatiku. Perasaanku tetap teduh dan pikiranku tetap tertuju pada Mingyu.

Kembali ke kamar 1717, ku buka pintu dengan perlahan bermaksud agar Mingyu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, saat pintu kamar sudah terbuka lebar aku terkejut melihat Mingyu mengerang kesakitan.

Aku sangat gugup, bingung, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa berteriak minta pertolongan dokter.

Dokter segera datang dan menangani Mingyu. Rasa panik dan takut menyergapku. Aku menunggu di luar kamar sambil menahan rasa panikku.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka, dokter keluar dari kamar suamiku dengan raut wajah yang tidak aku harapkan.

"Mingyu sangat lemah, kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk dia tetap bertahan hidup."

Kembali rasa terkejutku membuatku tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata yang bisa dimengerti.

Aku terbata-bata berkata.

"La…lalu… ba..bagaimana cara dia agar tetap dapat di selamatkan?" tampak dokter telah mengumpulkan keberanianya lalu berkata dengan nada tegas tetapi masih terdengar takut-takut.

"Tuhan akan segera memanggilnya."

Air mataku menetes deras, hatiku hancur.

Aku rasanya seperti terbang menuju kamar Mingyu dan duduk di sampingnya. Ku peluk erat tubuh tirus Mingyu, ku dekap dan berusaha jangan sampai lepas.

"Ming…. hari indah penuh warna dan pengalaman yang selama ini kita lalui bersama, suka, duka yang selama ini kita lewati, dan setiap hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang kita rayakan dengan canda tawa harus berakhir sampai di sini?"

Mingyu tampaknya memahamiku, ia tak dapat berkata apapun ku lihat air mata di pipinya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia membalas pelukanku seraya berbisik.

"Susul aku secepatnya bidadariku."

Saat itu juga Mingyu pergi meninggalkan diriku. Ku baringkan kembali tubuhnya di tempat tidur, ku kecup kening dan bibirnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal Kim Min Gyu, aku akan selalu merindukan mu."

Dan saat itu…..

Pagi setelah pemakaman Mingyu baru ku rasakan keheningan. Ruangan itu, ruangan di mana Mingyu menggunakan sisa hidupnya untuk melukis. Kini tidak ku lihat lagi sosok seorang pelukis itu.

Ulang tahun pernikahanku yang ke lima puluh kini terasa sekali perbedaanya dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan akupun mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Mingyu padaku.

Ia melukis dirinya saat itu, sampai mengerjakan semalam suntuk, ternyata lukisan itu untukku. Mingyu memberiku hadiah berupa lukisan dirinya dan hadiah tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan yang terakhir bagiku. Dan paling indah untukku.

Lukisan itu ku temukan di ruang tamu, tepatnya di sudut ruangan di atas piano. Memang sebelumnya aku jarang sekali ke ruang tamu, paling hanya ketika Mingyu dan aku mau bermain musik bersama.

Tetapi setelah Mingyu meninggal ku lihat semua ruangan yang di rumah ini termasuk ruang tamu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan lukisan itu.

Di balik lukisan itu terdapat surat. Aku memaksa mataku yang bersimbah air mata membaca tulisan Mingyu.

Ia menulis surat itu dua minggu lalu setelah selesai melukis, mungkin saat itu ia sudah tau akan takdirnya. Surat itu penuh cinta dan pembangkit semangat, serta nasihat supaya aku tegar.

Mingyu berikrar bahwa ia akan menunggu hari di mana aku akan abadi dengannya. Dan ia telah memberikanku hadiah berupa lukisan dirinya untuk menemaniku sampai saat itu tiba.

Terdapat juga di dalamnya sebuah puisi yang terangkai indah. Ya, …..puisi indah dan penuh arti.

 _ **Jangan kenakan baju hitam berkabung**_

 _ **Tapi bergembiralah bersamaku dalam pakaian putih**_

 _ **Karena upacara pemakaman di antara manusia adalah pesta pernikahan bagi para malaikat**_

 _ **Jangan berbicara dengan kesedihan karena kepergianku**_

 _ **Tapi pejamkanlah matamu dan kau akan melihatku sekarang**_

 _ **Keringkan air matamu**_

 _ **Tegakkan kepalamu lalu dekap aku ke dalam pelukanmu**_

 _ **Yang penuh akan cinta, ciumlah bibirku, bibir yang selalu merindukan kecupan hangat dari bidadariku**_

 _ **Cepat peluklah aku istriku..**_

 _ **Karena hanya cinta dan kematianlah yang mengubah segalanya**_

 _ **Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu….**_

 _ **Kita akan hidup abadi di sebuah dunia tanpa akhir…..**_

 _ **Your Eternal Love**_

Ku letakan lembaran surat Mingyu dan ku julurkan tanganku meraih lukisan itu. Tadinya aku megira lukisan itu berat tapi bobotnya sama dengan sebuah bantal sofa.

Ku letakan lukisan itu di kursi sebelahku. Air mataku kembali menetes dan kue _tart_ di depanku menerima tetesan air mataku. Dan sekarang aku dan lukisan Mingyu akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, kini aku meniup lilin sendirian.

Tapi aku percaya di dunia sana, Mingyu sedang merangkul semua sahabat kami. Menontonku dengan senyum merekah. Lalu bersama menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulangtahun untukku.

Dan aku akan segera menyusul kalian secepatnya.

Tunggu aku…

…

' _Tak ada yang tahu seberapa dalam cinta hingga ajal menjemput nafas terakhir.'-Wonwoo_

' _Kematian bukan sebuah perpisahan tapi jembatan untuk kehidupan kekal abadi,'- Mingyu_

' _Cintailah seseorang itu bukan sebagai pasangan hidup tapi sahabat dan temanmu,'-Mingyu_

' _Kesetian akan berujung pada kedamaian,'-Jihoon_

' _Dan sebuah persahabatan akan selalu abadi hingga tiada akhir nya.' Seventeen_

 _ **If I had to choose between loving young and breathing, I would use my last breath to say 'I do Love you'**_

- **END** -


End file.
